A Marriage of Convenience
by NashNurse
Summary: Margaret finds herself completeley alone and in need of help. Can she be satisfied without love? With just a marriage of convenience?
1. Chapter 1

Yes, yes...I know this has been done a thousand times before...but this one is differen I swear!

Okay, this is right at the episode "What's up Doc?" Pleeease just give it a chance! Oh and just to clear up anyone's strange thoughts...this IS Donald's baby, NOT Hawkeye's.

* * *

Hawkeye looked up from his microscope and glanced uneasily at Margaret. He tried to smile reassuringly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Margaret moaned and slipped past him.

"Margaret, hang on." He said as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Leave me alone Captain." Margaret hissed fiercely as she jerked away. Hawkeye sighed as he leaned up against a metal table. He had no idea how the major was going to cope.

Margaret burst out of the lab and into post-op. Everyone stared at her blankly as she blushed furiously. She stood still only a moment before dashing outside into the blistering heat. She stormed into her tent and picked up a tin cup lying on her desk. She picked it up and hurled it at her door. It shattered and Margaret screamed angrily as she scattered a stack of magazines onto the floor.

"Margaret?" Colonel Potter's caring voice drifted into her tent. Margaret exhaled deeply and sat down on her cot.

"Come in Colonel." She looked up as he walked into her tent.

"By your reaction I'm guessing that the results were positive." Margaret began to twist the ends of her hair nervously as she nodded.

Colonel Potter sat down beside her and patted her knee. "Now Margaret, I know it's none of my business; but I know you'll feel a lot better once you tell Donald…"

Margaret rolled her eyes and stood up, her arms crossed.

"…I had Radar call him; he's waiting for you on the phone." As he said this he was edging closer to the door. Margaret glared hatefully at him.

"How dare you!" she screamed. "This is none…"

"Major dear; the phone." Colonel Potter reminded her as he slipped outside. Margaret sighed and rubbed her temples. She was beginning to feel sick again.

* * *

Hawkeye looked up from his file as Margaret nervously entered the office. He hurriedly looked down again as she glared at him and walked to the phone. She tentatively picked up the receiver and held it to her ear.

"Donald?" Hawkeye glanced at her in surprise; he didn't think she would be calling Donald so soon.

"Donald, there's something I need to tell you."

Hawkeye tried his hardest to concentrate on his patients file, but it was no use; he was already completely absorbed in Margaret's conversation.

"Do you remember the party you took me to when we were in Seoul…?" Donald said something on the other line and Margaret blushed deeply. "…yes well…no you don't understand. Donald I…Donald will you listen to me?" Margaret screeched into the phone. "Donald I'm pregnant." She stated bluntly. Margaret waited for a moment and Hawkeye watched her closely out of the corner of his eye. "Donald, are you there?" Margaret swallowed and looked like she was about to be sick. "I see…uhuh…goodbye."

Hawkeye sat down his folder as Margaret hung up the phone, she looked as if she was about to pass out. Hawkeye walked over to her and she ignored him as she walked outside as if in a daze. He let her go to her tent but watched her closely as she did so; desperately wishing he knew what her asshole husband had said to her.

* * *

"We're going to miss you Margaret. You're a fine nurse and a wonderful friend." Colonel Potter raised his glass and everyone else did the same. Colonel Potter and BJ had planned a going away party for Margaret and everyone had been doing their best to cheer her up.

"Thank you everyone," she said politely. "You have all been so wonderful, even when I don't deserve it. I'm going to miss you all."

The party went on for quite a while, the food was decent and the booze was plentiful. Hawkeye and BJ were enjoying themselves immensely until Hawkeye noticed that Margaret was nowhere to be found. He glanced around the room for a few moments and then scooted a nurse off of his lap.

"I'll be right back baby, hold that thought." He flashed the girl a smile and headed outside. A half hour later Hawkeye stood in Colonel Potter's empty office. He had searched the entire camp looking for Margaret and he couldn't find her. He was about to give up and go find Colonel Potter when he heard a loud clatter in the OR. He curiously walked into the room and flicked on the lights. He glanced around the room and didn't see anyone, but then he noticed a tray of surgical equipment scatted across the floor. He began to pick the tools up when he caught sight of Margaret in the corner of the room.

He walked over to her and sat down. "Hey Hot Lips," he greeted. "The party got a little loud for the baby?" He smiled playfully but his comment brought Margaret to the edge of tears.

"Hey, hey don't cry." Hawkeye scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms loosely around her shoulders. To his surprise Margaret leaned in towards him, resting her head on his shoulder before dissolving into tears. Hawkeye froze for a moment trying to decide what to do. He tightened his embrace and turned her head so she was looking into his face.

"When I said don't cry, I thought that was a fairly simple request." To Hawkeye's relief Margaret smiled slightly and then laid her head back down. "Now suppose you tell me what that asshole said to you."

Margaret shook her head resolutely and Hawkeye sighed. "Well whatever he said I'm sure he'll get over it. Men can be…well…afraid of commitment, but the second he sees his son or daughter, he'll be ecstatic; I promise." Hawkeye looked back down at Margaret, hoping that she was calming down. To his dismay he saw that Margaret had begun crying all over again.

"You don't understand…" was all she could say.

"You're right, I don't understand. That might change if you could take the trouble of explaining."

Margaret scrambled to her feet and wrapped her arms about herself as she walked towards the door. As an afterthought she turned to him before exiting the room.

"When I told him I was pregnant…" Margaret stopped for a moment to choke back her tears. "He told me he wanted a divorce."


	2. Chapter 2

Around one in the morning BJ and Charles stumbled into the swamp. Charles was unusually merry and he slapped a troubled Hawkeye on the back.

"Pierce, far be it from me to encourage your childish behavior but…" Charles giggled to himself for a moment before continuing. "…but you missed one hell of a party."

"Buzz off will ya Chuckles?" Hawkeye said in annoyance. Charles muttered something to himself as he lowered himself onto his cot. BJ who was still somewhat sober sat down on his cot and looked at his friend.

"What's goin' on Hawk?" he asked seriously.

Hawkeye jumped up and began to pace back and forth. "Do you know what that asshole had enough nerve to tell her? I just can't believe it! How any man can be so cruel, I'll never know!"

BJ stared at his friend blankly. "Who?" he asked dumbly.

Hawkeye exhaled deeply and sat on his cot. "Penobscott," he muttered. "He told Margaret he wants a divorce. He is going to stop by in the morning to have her sign the papers."

"What an asshole!"

* * *

Almost four hours later Hawkeye and BJ both lay awake, staring at the canvas ceiling. Neither of them had been able to sleep, both men consumed with pity and trying to figure out how to help their friend. Every idea they had come up with was either ridiculously impractical or they knew Margaret would refuse their help.

"You know," BJ finally concluded. "She won't accept _charity_ from us, but she will from her family. But of course she doesn't want to tell her family that she is going to be an unwed mother. So what she really needs is a husband."

Hawkeye rolled onto his side and looked at his friend in disgust. "I think that is the worst idea you've had yet. Anyone who would be willing to marry Hot Lips is crazy, and if we found someone that crazy, she surely wouldn't want to marry him. She actually wouldn't want to marry anyone," Hawkeye smirked for a moment, "Unless we can get some General involved…" he added playfully. Both men sighed in unison and Hawkeye closed his eyes. A sudden idea popped into his mind and he jumped it.

"Ha-ha, of course!" Hawkeye shouted excitedly as he pulled on his worn robe. BJ looked at his friend as if he had lost his mind.

"All she needs is a husband right?" BJ nodded and Hawkeye yanked on his boots. "But even Hot Lips wouldn't do something that stupid…" BJ watched sleepily as his friend hopped outside and headed towards Margaret's tent.

* * *

It was nearing five o'clock and Margaret was sitting, wide-awake at her desk. She hadn't slept a wink all night. She screamed in fright as Hawkeye burst loudly into her tent.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed. Hawkeye only laughed and sat down on her cot.

"Marry me." He said bluntly.

Margaret stared at him as if she was waiting for the punch-line. "Are you drunk?" she finally asked suspiciously. Hawkeye only laughed as he walked over to her.

"No; now just think about it for a minute. Your parents are going to flip when they find out you're pregnant right?" Margaret nodded so he continued. "So you don't exactly have a place to live right?" Again Margaret nodded as she bit her lip to keep herself from yelling at him. "You're not going to be able to work for long so marry me."

Margaret stared at him and then stood up. "You are drunk!" she yelled.

"I am not!" he cried defensively. "I might be a bit short on sleep, but so are you I imagine." Hawkeye walked over to her and picked up her hands. "Look it's not that weird when you think about it. You marry me, you back to the states and I can help you out financially."

"And what about when you get back to the states? The war won't last forever you know."

Hawkeye smiled gently. "When I get back to the states you can introduce me to your parents as you husband and the father of your child. Then we'll get a divorce and you will tell your parents that I disappeared."

Margaret pulled her hands away and placed them on her hips. "Oh go get some sleep."

Hawkeye shrugged. "Okay so the last part needs a little work, but you have to admit that you need help."

Margaret smiled slightly. "Look Hawkeye, what you're trying to do for me is sweet but it just won't work."

"Why not?"

"Well because…well…it's a dumb idea that's why."

"That isn't a good enough answer." Hawkeye replied mischievously.

Margaret glared at him and shook her head. "No Hawkeye."

Hawkeye shook his head also. "Marry me."

Margaret sat down and sighed in resignation as Hawkeye grinned broadly.

"Good girl."

* * *

At two o'clock that afternoon, several people stood near the office to wish Major Houlihan goodbye. After all of the goodbyes were over Hawkeye stepped over to Margaret and hugged her warmly.

"I really appreciate this Hawkeye." Margaret said thankfully.

Hawkeye smiled and hugged her again. "That's what, the eighth time you've said that?" he teased her. Margaret blushed and smiled.

"Write to me please?" she begged.

"Of course I will. I'm going to miss you Major Baby."

"I'll miss you too Hawkeye."

Hawkeye grinned devilishly and Margaret raised her eyebrows in suspicion. Before she had time to react Hawkeye dipped her in a long, passionate kiss. When he finally let her up she gasped for air and glared at him.

"What the hell was that?"

"I felt I was entitled to it; you are, after all, my wife." Exasperated, Margaret smiled at him and shook her head.

"Goodbye Hot Lips."

"Bye Hawk."


	3. Chapter 3

Margaret sat down on her worn couch and opened her first letter eagerly.

_Margaret, how have you been feeling lately? I hope the little one hasn't been giving you any trouble. We miss you Margaret; especially your nurses. Your replacement is a pain. She is the most uptight, and obnoxious woman I have ever met! We never realized just how special you were until we lost you. That sounds strange, I know, but it's true. I have to go Margaret, wounded…_

_All my love, BJ_

Margaret smiled as she refolded his letter and placed it back into its envelope. Dear, sweet BJ, he wrote to her every week. Sometimes the letters were very short, but they always were waiting for her when she came home from work at the hospital. Colonel Potter and Hawkeye were the only other one's who still wrote her. In the first few weeks she received a couple letters wishing her well, but their consistency faded quickly. Colonel Potter wrote as often as he could but he was busy so his letters were few and far between. Hawkeye however, wrote her several times each week. Margaret finally concluded that he found it relaxing to write. She had often noticed him writing to his father, she supposed that writing about his day relaxed him, and Margaret was a very willing reader. She craved any news from "home."

_Hello Love,_

_Crazy things going on here. First of all Jessica, your replacement, is driving everyone insane. She is a thousand times worse than you ever were! (No offense) At least with you all we had to do was get you drunk and you were everyone's best friend! (Just kidding, please don't hit me when I get home.) Back to Jessica, she is constantly correcting everyone's work, even the doctor's! I'm not sure if I can take it anymore! If I hear her tell me how to do surgery one more time I swear I'll…well I don't want to upset you...ha-ha_

_How are you doing? I know you told me that the baby is kicking a lot lately. I hope he'll give his mother a break…I know, I know I keep referring to it as a he, but it doesn't seem right to keep referring to the baby as an "it". How would you like to be called an "it"? Sorry, I know this letter will be strange in parts, it's late here and I can't fall asleep._

_Good news! BJ had a great idea, there is going to be a reunion, stateside, for all the families of us folk at the 4077th. I know it might be hard to make it, what with you condition, but I really think you would enjoy yourself. And I'm dying for my dad to meet you. _

_I miss you Margaret, I really, really miss you. I've been thinking about this damn war a lot lately, well it's rather hard not too. I hate this place and I would rather be anywhere than here, watching child after child die right in front of me. But, if it weren't for this war I never would have met you, or BJ, or Henry… I hope you're doing alright Margaret, it just wouldn't be right if you finally got to go home and then you felt miserable. I know it's hard for you but please don't isolate yourself. Well BJ just glared at me again because my light is on, I'll write you again soon with details for the reunion. I miss you Major Baby,_

_Love, Your Legally Wedded Husband, Hawkeye_

Margaret laughed slightly; she had already received the detail for the reunion three days ago. She sighed and shook her head, stupid mail service. It bothered her that Hawkeye seemed to be so depressed. Almost all of his letters were mainly talking about death and destruction; she prayed it would all be over soon.

* * *

Margaret walked to the small theater in town. She was now living in a relatively small town in New Jersey. She was also employed as a nurse at a private practice only two blocks away from her apartment. Margaret sullenly stood in front of the theater to see what was playing. _The Robe_ and _Peter Pan_.

"Oh the joys I will have." She muttered cynically to herself. "Oh well," she turned her attention to the man at the ticket counter.

"One adult ticket for Peter Pan."

Margaret walked into the dark theater and sat down, utterly spent from her day at work. She desperately wanted something to take her mind off of things. She hoped this would do the trick. Although a cartoon wasn't exactly her idea of a good time, it was better than nothing, and the other movie sounded like a snoozer.

Right as the movie was about to start, a woman with a little girl, around five years old, slipped into the seats next to Margaret. Margaret groaned inwardly, now she would be avoiding flailing arms, and sticky fingers for the entire movie. She looked around for another place to sit but the room was packed with families.

Margaret soon became absorbed in the movie and forgot all about the child beside her. At first she felt a little foolish for being so involved in a children's show, but she quickly brushed off the feeling and decided to enjoy herself.

After the show Margaret stood up and stretched her legs. She had really enjoyed the movie, she heard a sharp cry behind her and she turned. The little was on the floor and her mother was hovering over her and crying. Margaret gently pushed the woman back and tried to see what was wrong with the little girl.

"What happened?" Margaret directed the question to the mother but a man in the next row answered her.

"She slipped and hit her head on the chair." Margaret winced when she heard that, the backs of the chairs were made of metal, not an ideal place to hit your head.

Cautiously Margaret knelt down and picked up the child's head to feel for a bump. Her hand contacted liquid and she raised her hand and bit her lips together to keep from making a noise, her hand was coated in blood.

The mother screamed when she saw this and it was all Margaret could do to keep herself from fleeing. She grabbed her coat off of her chair and pressed it firmly behind the child's head.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" she screamed. Margaret shifted her body and worriedly pressed her jacket more firmly against the wound. She took a shaky breath and tears began to silently spill down her cheeks as she looked at the child's pale face.

After what seemed like an eternity two paramedics rushed in with a stretcher and placed the child on it. The commotion died down instantly and Margaret pulled on her coat and walked home, oblivious to the stares she was getting with her blood-soaked jacket. She made it to her apartment and collapsed onto her bed in tears. There was so much pain, why wherever she went was she always surrounded with pain? There was no one who could help her. No one could understand it; no one had been there with her when she lay awake at night, screaming into her pillow to muffle the noise of the shell-fire. No one had been there in hour after hour of meatball surgery on young men and children.

At least in Korea she was surrounded with people who knew what it was like, but here where she was supposed to feel safe and relieved all she felt was terror and loneliness. Never had she felt so alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Margaret screamed loudly as her eyes flew open. She lay silently for a moment, trying to catch her breath, before she pulled herself off the bed and wandered into the adjoining room. She turned on a small lamp and took a pad of paper out of a drawer. She situated herself in a large, overstuffed chair and began to write…

_Hawkeye,_

_I miss you too; sometimes I miss you and everyone else so bad that it hurts. I think I'm going crazy. I went to the movies this evening and a little girl who was sitting beside me hit her head, she was unconscious and I tried to help but it was all I could just to keep from running away. I was so scared Hawkeye, I was so scared that she wouldn't be okay. The nightmares have started again. The same ones I had in Korea are now torturing me here. Damn this war! Will the pain go away? I'm tired of seeing so much pain. I'm tired of watching soldier after soldier, child after child dying right in front of me. The pain is so real; sometimes it hurts so bad I can barely breathe. I'm tired of sleepless nights, filled with the ghosts of all those who never came home. I'm tired of waking screaming because I think I'm being shot at or I'm drowning in a sea of blood and dead bodies. This damn war has taken such a toll on me and I'm tired of fighting. I'm so alone. I don't want to worry you by writing this but I need to talk to someone who understands. I feel so alone, I need to know you're still there for me._

_Margaret_

* * *

Margaret sank onto the couch after a long day and wearily slipped of her shoes, her feet were killing her. She laid her head back and closed her eyes; it felt so good to just lie completely still. She jumped at the sound of the telephone. She groaned and pulled herself out of the cushions and made her way to the phone.

"Hello?" she snapped.

The person on the other end sighed with relief. "Margaret?"

Margaret gasped and then smiled in delight. "Hawkeye, oh god, Hawkeye how are you?"

"I just got your letter." He responded seriously.

"Oh," the color in Margaret's face drained instantly and then was replaced with a deep red. "Hawkeye I just wanted…"

"You had me worried sick! Do you know that?" he asked a bit harshly.

Margaret sniffed and angrily wiped away two tears. "Well I'm sorry," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I should have known better than to be honest with you. I should have known better than to trust you as one of my friends." Not only was Margaret hurt by this phone call, now she was mad, furious actually. How dare he treat her like this?

"Margaret I didn't mean it like that. I'm just worried about you. All you alright?" His tone of voice had lightened and Margaret felt her temper cooling, against her will.

"I'm just lonely."

"Well I'd stop by but I don't think anyone here would like that idea very much." His voice was teasing and Margaret wished she could see his face. She missed his smile; she missed anyone's smile really.

"Are you going to the reunion?" he asked.

"Um yeah, I think so; it sounds like fun and New York isn't too far away."

"I'm glad; I know you'll have fun. I told my dad about our little, er, arrangement. He thought it was the funniest thing. He can't wait to meet you. I told him… Damn it! Wounded here Major Baby; I've got to go.

"Bye Hawk." She responded, but the line had already gone dead. Margaret sighed and closed her eyes; morning couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Margaret stepped out of the taxi and surveyed the beautiful building before her. She took a deep breath and walked inside as a bell boy followed her inside with her luggage. She walked to the front desk and smiled.

"Hello, welcome to the Pierre Hotel." The receptionist greeted.

"Hello, I'm Margaret Houl…Pierce."

The receptionist nodded and smiled politely. "Yes of course Mrs. Pierce, your room is ready. Jonathan will escort you up." The woman motioned to the bell boy standing behind Margaret and then handed a key to her.

Margaret awkwardly followed the bell boy into the elevator and up to the fourth floor. He silently led her to her room as Margaret took in her surroundings. Never in her life had she been anywhere as beautiful as this.

"Here is your room Ma'm." the man told her as he swung open a door and carried her suitcases inside. "Where would you like your suitcases?"

"In the bedroom." Margaret replied absent-mindedly. She walked over to the balcony and opened the door. She gasped with delight; the view of New York was amazing. Margaret had never been to a large city before, other than Tokyo, and this fascinated her. Margaret walked back inside, shutting the glass door behind her, for being almost spring, it was dreadfully cold.

She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She walked back towards the bedroom where the bell boy had left her luggage when she noticed a bouquet of flowers on the coffee table with a card lying beside them. She eagerly smelled the flowers and then curiously opened the card.

_Dear Margaret, _

_I'm glad you made it here safely. We will all be meeting tomorrow morning at eight o'clock in the lobby and then we'll decide where to go for breakfast. If you don't get here too late I hope you will stop by my room and say hello. There's a key taped to the stem of the pink rose. Come on over if you're up to it; my room number is 423. I'm seven doors to your right. Hope to see you soon Love._

_Daniel Pierce_

Margaret smiled and eagerly pulled the one pink rose out of the vase and detached a small key from its stem. She glanced at the clock on the wall, ten thirty, that shouldn't be too late. Margaret quickly ran a brush through her tangled hair and made her way over to room 423.

She was jus about to knock on the door when she heard a loud crash and muffled curses. She tentatively knocked on the door.

"I told you to leave me alone, you old witch!" was the only reply she received. Surprised Margaret knocked again.

"Can't you take a hint? Leave me alone!" The door flew open and Margaret blinked in surprise as she stared into the face of a very red and very confused man.

"Dr. Pierce?" she asked and he nodded in reply as he stared at her, his mouth hanging open. She smiled and looked at the ground. "I'm Margaret."


	5. Chapter 5

His demeanor changed instantly as he grabbed her by the hand and gently led her into his room.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked, walking into the small kitchenette. Margaret shook her head and he smiled warmly.

"I apologize for the way I was speaking a moment ago."

Margaret laughed lightly and seated herself at the kitchen counter. "It's all right; I would like to know the story behind it though."

Daniel laughed loudly, reminding Margaret of Hawkeye. "Well it's a rather long, confusing story having to do with a cranky old woman I met in the lobby." The both laughed and Margaret nervously began to crack her knuckles.

"Thank you for the flowers." She said suddenly.

"You're welcome m'lady." He responded playfully as he bowed. Margaret smiled and began to relax as Daniel managed to draw her into a conversation about her work in New Jersey.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Daniel asked suddenly. Margaret stared at him in surprise for a moment and then drew her hands on top of her growing stomach.

"I…I…uh…I don't know." She stammered. Truthfully Margaret hadn't given any thought to the idea.

"Haw…uh Ben told you about my ex-husband didn't he?" Margaret began nervously.

Daniel nodded and smiled. "Yeah, he told be about, well I'll just quote him, he told me about that "asshole of a husband who he hopes burns in hell".

Margaret snorted and nodded as she wiped her eyes. "Yeah that would be about right." It was getting late and Margaret found this last statement hysterically funny.

Daniel stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, you need some sleep."

Margaret nodded and wiped away the tears of laughter that were forming at the corners of her eyes. Daniel helped her up and walked her back to her apartment. When he returned to him room he flopped onto the couch and sighed as he rubbed his eyes. What had his son gotten himself into? Two days ago Daniel received a letter from Hawkeye who begged him to watch out for Margaret and to take care of her. Daniel was worried that his son was going to become too involved in this woman's life. He was glad Hawkeye was helping her but he didn't want to see either one of them hurt.

* * *

Margaret awoke at seven thirty the next morning and barely had enough time to get ready before everyone met in the lobby. She rushed out of her door at two minutes past eight and ran to the nearest elevator. She punched the button quickly and tried to catch her breath. When the doors opened she toppled inside and a couple squeezed in just as the doors shut. Margaret smiled at them and leaned up against the wall. She hardly slept at all the night before…too many memories.

The woman standing beside her sighed and laid her head on the man's shoulder.

"Late night?" Margaret asked in an attempt to be friendly.

The man nodded and smiled cynically. We didn't get here until one thirty…car trouble." Margaret nodded and asked where they came from. "Iowa," he responded.

Margaret smiled broadly. "Ottumwa?" Both persons looked up at her in surprise.

"I'm Margaret Houlihan; I worked with your son…"

The woman's face lit up and she grabbed Margaret's hands excitedly. "You worked with Walter?"

Margaret frowned for a moment and then smiled; she wasn't used to hearing his real name. "Yes I did; for two years."

"When did you see him last?" The woman, who Margaret now concluded to be Mrs. O'Reilly, was shaking with nervousness and Margaret comfortingly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I saw him three months ago, right after Christmas, and he's doing fine." The doors to the elevator opened and Margaret spotted Daniel in the middle of a group near the door. After the introductions were made they headed out for breakfast.

A half hour later Margaret was animatedly recounting the story of when Hawkeye and BJ designed a clamp for surgery. Everyone had been looking to her for truthful stories about their loved-ones.

"So you can imagine how upset Hawkeye was when he couldn't save the leg." Margaret began, "So he tried to get a special clamp made, but the only way he could get one immediately was to try and con two of my nurses into going to this party and of course…" Margaret had been speaking hurriedly, smiling as she remembered how irate her nurses were. She had looked up and saw everyone staring blankly at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

There was a long silence and then Peg finally spoke up, "You mean that man had to have his leg cut off?"

Margaret was surprised; they all seemed to be missing the point. "Well yes but I don't see what that has to do with…"

"But that's just horrible!" This time it was Meredith O'Reilly. Margaret looked at everyone's expressions in shock. Had she really become that calloused? She had been telling what she thought was a humorous story, but as she looked at the horror on everyone's faces she regretted saying anything. Margaret glanced uneasily at her lap, desperately wishing someone would say something.

Margaret breathed a sigh of relief as Daniel stood up. "Well folks our breakfast outing has turned into a lunch outing so I suggest we head back to hotel so the women folk can freshen up before dinner."

The group nodded in agreement and everyone stood up and began to gather up purses and put on jackets. Margaret quickly fled outside of the restaurant and was followed by Daniel. She quickly jumped into a cab but Daniel managed to slip in after her. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked sharply.

Daniel only smiled and said nothing which irritated Margaret to no end. "God, you two are so much alike! You men and your stupid games! What do you want from me?" Margaret was on the verge of screaming and the taxi driver was looking extremely uncomfortable.

"My son asked me took look after you and I plan on doing just that." He replied calmly.

Margaret folded her arms and shifted her body so she was looking out the window, her back to Daniel. After a rather uncomfortable and silent ride, the taxi stopped in front of the hotel. Daniel climbed out and held out his hand to help Margaret. She ignored his offer of assistance and walked past him into the lobby. He followed her into the elevator and all the way to her room. She turned around and glared at him.

"I'm a big girl Dr. Pierce. I spent two years of my life in the middle of a war in Korea; I can take care of myself!" She opened her door and Daniel laid his hand on her shoulder.

"In my opinion, that's all the more reason why you need looking after." Margaret refused to turn around to face him; she didn't want him to see the tears that were quickly forming in her eyes. She stepped into the room and quickly shut the door behind her; shutting out her only means of comfort.


	6. Chapter 6

Margaret excitedly walked into the hotel dinning room at a little past five, searching the room for everyone else. She recognized Daniel's loud laugh in the corner of her room and tried to discern where it came from.

"Ah Margaret there you are," Mildred Potter called while waving. Margaret smiled and waved as she made her way over. Daniel and Ed rose politely and the waiter helped her with her chair. Peg leaned over and excitedly handed Margaret a framed picture.

"BJ sent this to me." She said happily. Margaret studied the picture and smiled. She traced the outline of the familiar faces with her finger. Then she noticed the sign and looked at Peg curiously.

"Why does it say…?"

"My son wants me to believe that here is still here in America." Margaret looked up at Sheila. "He doesn't want me to worry about him." Margaret smiled in understanding and nodded.

"You miss them don't you dear?" Mildred asked. Margaret looked up from the photograph and nodded.

"They were the closest thing I had to a family; a real family anyway." Margaret snorted and shook her head in amusement.

"Tell me," Daniel said, leaning back in his chair. "What was the craziest stunt anyone ever pulled off?" The table quieted down considerably to hear her answer. Margaret stared at the picture as memories flooded into her head.

She sighed. "Wow it's hard to choose. Of course there's all the hundreds of stunts Klin…uh, Max tried to pull off. He's dressed up as everything from Moses to the Statue of Liberty."

Margaret paused for a moment as Sheila Klinger tried to stifle her laughter so she wouldn't spew her mouthful of food all over the table. After everyone stopped laughing Margaret continued.

"Of course there was the time Captain Pierce and Captain Macintyre strung all of my underwear up the flagpole; they replaced Major Burn's pistol with a plunger…Oh! And recently Hawkeye and BJ refused to shower until Major Winchester agreed to stop playing his new French horn." Margaret smiled and shook her head.

"But of course that wasn't really a stunt, it was just disgusting." Everyone was laughing good humouredly as Margaret tried to remember the best stunt that had been pulled off.

"Ah yes I remember one now." She was grinning wickedly as everyone watched her curiously. "It was actually a brilliant trick. I'm not even supposed to know about it but I'm not quite the dumb blonde they think I am." Margaret chuckled in remembrance and continued.

"I'm not quite sure how it all started, but the gist of it is that Hawkeye and Trapper created a man."

"What?" Margaret looked up and laughed at the expression on Dr. Winchester's face. "What on earth are you talking about? They created a man?"

"Just give me a minute to explain and everything will make sense." Margaret assured him.

"I'm not quite sure why they did it in the first place; I think it had something to do with smuggling supplies. Anyway, they created a man and they named him Captain Tuttle…" Here Daniel burst out laughing and Margaret watched him curiously for a moment.

"What is it?" she asked, slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"He called him Tuttle? Tuttle was Hawkeye's only friend growing up…" Daniel was wheezing now and trying to speak in between fits of laughter. "But he…he didn't even exist! Ben would blame everything on Tuttle."

Margaret chuckled and shook her head. "Well Tuttle bailed him out in Korea also. But some of us officers got suspicious and wanted to see Captain Tuttle's file. So, they made one." Margaret was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face. She had never thought much about this particular prank before and the more she thought about it the more hysterical it became.

"It was pure genius, really!"

Mildred leaned forward, pressing herself against the table. "Well how did you find out?"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there." Margaret guaranteed her as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Well one thing after another happened; first they realized that Captain Tuttle hadn't been paid in two years! So two MP's came and Hawkeye had to dress up in surgical gear to sign for the money. Then he turned around and gave all the money to a nearby orphanage and instructed all the rest of his money to be given to them. Meanwhile, both Captains had everyone in camp believing that Captain Jonathan S. Tuttle was their best friend! They even had me half-believing I was dating the man. Well someone heard about Tuttle donating his paycheck to the orphanage and some General came and wanted to award Tuttle with a medal…"

Margaret stopped for a moment to catch her breath before continuing. "That's when I caught them. They had to think of some excuse for Tuttle not being there. I saw them making some dog tags and Radar scrounging around for a parachute and helmet. They told the General…they told him Tuttle died!"

"What?" Daniel looked at her in wonderment. "How did they get anyone to believe that without a body?"

Margaret took a deep breath and leaned back. "They said he jumped from a plane with out his parachute. On top of all that Pierce had enough nerve to stand up and give a damn eulogy! He had the entire camp in tears!"

Slowly but surely the group calmed down and began to ask Margaret to recount more stories. They enjoyed hearing about their loved ones and Margaret was careful to filter out any details that might remind them that it was still a war. Almost an hour late Peg stood up and announced that they would be late for the show if they didn't hurry.

Suddenly Margaret felt that she needed to be alone. She politely excused herself from going; saying that she was exhausted. Everyone understood and wished her a goodnight's sleep. Margaret quickly made her way to her room and sat down on the small couch and let the tears come.

* * *

_Haha so I'm going to be rather mean...I already have the next chapter all typed out and waiting to be uploaded...but I'm holding it ransome for say...five comments...the second I get five comments for this chapter the next one will pop up within ten minutes...hehehe_


	7. Chapter 7

Good job folks I got six comments last night! Bravo!

* * *

A sudden knock on the door made her jump and Margaret made her way to the door. She flung open the door and Daniel Pierce greeted her.

"Damn it Pierce can't you leave me alone?" she yelled; the ironic familiarity of what she had just said made her pause and shake her head slightly. "Come on in," she whispered.

Margaret turned and walked back to the couch, letting herself sink into the cushions. Daniel made himself at home, walking into the kitchenette, and starting a pot of coffee. He silently poured two cups and walked over to the couch, situating himself beside her.

"You were leaving parts out weren't you?" he asked suddenly.

Margaret looked up in feigned surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the numerous side-splitting tales you were telling. They weren't the truth were they?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Margaret turned red and tried to maintain her composure but was failing rapidly. "How dare you?" she yelled. "How dare you come in here and…and…treat me like this?"

Concerned, Daniel grabbed her hands and quickly apologized. "I didn't mean it that way Margaret, I was just wondering why you left things out."

Margaret leaned back and closed her eyes, trying her hardest to regain her self-control before she began crying. "Do you think," she began slowly. "That they actually wanted to hear about how much their sons, their daughters, their husbands, their fathers were hurting?" The more Margaret spoke the faster her words came and her tone rose.

"Do you think that they wanted to hear about the pain and the suffering that their loved-ones have learned to cope with; about the hundreds of boys and men that they have seen die right in front of them?" Unknowingly, Margaret had tears streaming down her face while Daniel wisely let her vent her pent-up emotions.

"Can you honestly think that anyone in their right mind would want to hear about the terrifying nightmares and ghosts the plague our every moment? No Dr. Pierce, no one wants to hear any of that! They want to hear humorous stories about practical jokes and never-ending stretches of boredom!"

As Margaret paused, Daniel scooted closer to her, wrapped his arms around her, and stroked her back as if he was comforting a small child. Although he hardly knew her, the pity he felt for this, scared, and lonely woman was overwhelming. He would do anything just so she could stop hurting.

Almost a half hour later, Daniel led a very exhausted Margaret to her bed. He pulled a chair beside her bed and picked up her hand. He was not sure what else to do; he certainly did not want to leave her and as a father this was the only way he knew how to comfort her.

* * *

Margaret awoke early the next morning and for the first time in months she actually felt refreshed; she could not remember the last time when she slept so good. She stretched her arms and sat up and for the first time she noticed the sleeping form of Daniel Pierce in a chair beside her bed. Margaret smiled affectionately and quietly slipped out of her bed and into the adjacent room. 

A half hour later Margaret sat at the small table sipping on a cup of steaming coffee when Daniel shuffled in the room.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Margaret greeted playfully. Daniel only grunted as he slowly lowered himself into a chair. Margaret laughed and poured him a cup of coffee, which Daniel accepted gratefully.

"I wanted to, uh thank you…" Margaret began nervously, "For staying with me last night."

Daniel looked up and smiled in response as Margaret continued. "I also wanted to apologize; I wasn't really being fair with you and I'm sorry."

Daniel nodded and leaned back into his chair. "I had to stay." He said seriously. "I had to stay because I know what it feels like to be constantly plagued by painful memories."

Margaret looked up in surprise and asked him what he meant. "I was referring to my wife. Did Hawkeye ever tell you about her?" Margaret shook her head in the negative and Daniel continued.

"Leslie was only nineteen when we were married. She gave birth to Ben two years later; I was only twenty-five at the time. Shortly after Hawkeye turned eight, it was coming painfully obvious that Leslie wasn't alright; mentally I mean." Daniel sighed and silently poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Daniel you don't have to…" Margaret began.

"No, I need to tell someone; I've never even told Hawkeye this." Margaret nodded in resignation and Daniel continued with his story.

"For the next two years Leslie just got worse. She was having more and more frequent "bad spells". She would become angry and violent. She would even start hallucinating; it was all I could do keep her under control. Two weeks after Hawkeye turned ten I woke up in the middle of the night and Leslie was not in bed with me. I quickly searched the house and I found her in Ben's bedroom. He was asleep and she was standing next to him, holding a butcher knife."

Margaret slowly reached across the table and gently held his hand. It just was not fair; the pain people had to go through on a day-to-day basis.

"I checked her into a mental institute immediately. I loved her more than anything else in the world, but I just could not hide her problems anymore. I told Hawkeye she was in the hospital for some tests. I had always managed to hide her problems from him and he loved him mother so much; I just could not bring myself to tell him that she was not sane. When I found out that there wasn't anything they could do for her condition I told Hawkeye that she had died suddenly…"

Daniel stopped his story and rubbed away a lone tear that was traveling down his cheek. "She died seven months ago, she had managed to get out of the institute, and she was hit by a car."

Daniel took a moment to regain his composure and then he smiled. "You see dear; like I said, I know what it feels like to be tortured by memories."


	8. Chapter 8

Margaret handed her suitcase to Daniel and he set in the trunk of the taxi. She turned around and walked over to Peg Hunnicut.

"Goodbye Peg," she whispered. "I hope you'll write." Peg nodded and hugged Margaret warmly. The two women had gotten rather friendly as they were approximately the same age; although it made Margaret rather awkward to realize that someone the same age already had a husband and child.

"Goodbye Hun," Margaret turned and was engulfed in a warm hug from Mildred Potter. The woman was very sweet and Margaret had taken an instant liking to her; Margaret realized just how miserable Sherman must be with out his wife by his side.

Margaret waved to the Klingers but they were too involved in a heated discussion over the definition of an urn. Finally, Margaret walked across the rooms to where Eric and Janelle Winchester were seated. Margaret bid them farewell and in turn, they politely wished her safe traveling.

Margaret smiled to herself as she walked to her cab. Everyone she met here was so drastically different, and yet here they were all together and they had managed to have a good time and enjoy one another's company.

"Bye Margaret," Daniel said cheerfully. Margaret turned around and looked up into the tall man's face. He hugged her affectionately.

"Don't be a stranger," he said. "Call me whenever you want to." Margaret nodded and climbed into the cab.

* * *

On May 1, Margaret sat alone in her apartment attempting to read a book. She was eight months pregnant and bored to tears. She sighed and set down her book and picked up a piece of paper.

_BJ, I enjoyed looking at all the names you sent me. I agree with you, Emily is a darling name but I knew an Emily once… well, I will just say the baby is NOT going to be named Emily. I am doing fine; I am keeping myself busy with getting the baby's room ready. I wish there was more time in each day. In answer to your question, I am not nervous about the birth at all. It happens every day to millions of women around the world. Why should I feel nervous? Oh, and yes I am extremely excited about being a new mother. Isn't that what every woman wants from the time she is a little girl? Well I have to go, tell everyone I said hello. _

_Margaret_

Margaret folded the sheet of paper in thirds and sat it on the end table. She stared out of the window for a time and then picked up another sheet of paper.

_Hawkeye, I read over the list of names you and BJ sent me but I am still so indecisive. I feel so insensitive; but try as I might I cannot get myself excited over this child. Isn't that horrible? Jenna (my next-door-neighbor) is completely fed up with me. She suggested that I decorate the baby's room but I reminded her that I do not exactly have a nursery. Your dad called again today, we talked for about an hour. He was telling about when you were born. I feel sorry for your poor mother. Good god, 39 hours in labor, the very thought of it makes me nauseous. I am scared to death every time I think about going into labor. Jenna promised me that she would drive me to the hospital, but that does not help my anxious mind. I cannot believe I am going to be a mother. I just do not see myself as the maternal type. Even as a little girl I never played with dolls, well I would but my mother would take them away after I ripped off their limbs. The thought of being solely responsible for something so tiny and fragile terrifies me. I miss you Hawkeye, write to me soon._

_All my un-love, Major-Baby_

* * *

3:49 am, July 5th, 1953

Margaret lay awake in bed grimacing at another contraction. She knew she had to get up but she so desperately wanted to pretend that it was nothing. Eventually she awkwardly rolled her large body off the bed and grabbed for her clothing.

* * *

2:17 pm, July 5th, 1953

Margaret lay back on the bed completely exhausted. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mrs. Pierce?" Margaret opened one eye and smiled slightly as she saw the doctor standing over her, a small bundle in his arms.

"Mrs. Pierce, would you like to hold your daughter?" Margaret nodded and tentatively reached for the child. As she looked into her child's tiny face, she felt tears welling up behind her eyes. She was shocked at how calloused she had been. At that moment nothing mattered to her more than that little girl did.

* * *

_BJ, I know I just wrote to you but is Hawkeye alright? I have not received any letters from him. Has he gotten any of mine? When I got home from the hospital, I was expecting at least one letter from him. Please write me back soon._

_Margaret_

* * *

_Margaret, I am sorry you were worried; I should have mentioned something to you. Hawkeye went on a little R and R in Tokyo. He will be back soon I am sure. When he gets back all of your letters will be waiting for him. Thank you for the beautiful photographs of you and Felicity. She is gorgeous Margaret. (Although I think you would stone me if I said otherwise) I am so happy for you. Felicity is a lovely name by the way, although I did notice that it was not on either Hawkeye or my list, but I am not one to hold a grudge. I miss you Margaret, I hope we can see each other when this damn war is finally over. _

_All my love, BJ_

* * *

Margaret folded Hawkeye's letter with a puzzled expression. He had not said one word about Felicity; that was not like him. Margaret stood up and walked into the bedroom where her daughter was sleeping peacefully. She walked over to the small bassinette and stroked the little girl's cheek.

"I love you my Lissy." She whispered. She was nervous at times, being all alone and responsible for the little child, but the incredible love she felt outweighed any nervousness.


	9. Chapter 9

_Yay! So the site is finally working again...because I couldn't upload anything for such a long time I have now completed the story...there are 15 chapters in all and I will upload as soon as I get (either) 5 comments or wait three days...per chapter. Thanks for your patience!_

* * *

Margaret paced back and forth in the dark room rubbing Felicity's back and trying to get her to calm down. 

"Shhh, it's okay Lissy; it will be over soon, it's alright." Margaret whispered such things into her daughter's ear repeatedly; the soothing words calming herself just as much as the child. Just as Felicity began to calm down another bolt of lighting flashed across the sky, quickly followed by a loud clap of thunder that caused Margaret to shudder and Felicity to begin screaming all over again.

Margaret walked into the other room and sat down in a rocking chair. She shifted Felicity so that the child's head was resting on her shoulder and Margaret began to rock slowly.

"Hush little baby don't say a word," Margaret sang in a quiet whisper. "Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird…" Margaret's voice trailed off as she chuckled cynically. She moved Felicity again so she could look into her face.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as Felicity whimpered at being moved so suddenly. She gently stroked her daughter's cheek.

"What are we going to do Lissy? The war is over and we have no where to go." It was August 2nd and Margaret was worried sick, wondering what was going to happen. Hawkeye generous plan had worked perfectly so far but they never really discussed what would happen when he came home.

"Well maybe you'll finally meet your grandmother." She whispered; but even as she said it, she was cringing. Margaret and her mother had never been close. In fact, they avoided each other at all costs. Margaret had always been her Daddy's little girl; he would understand her situation but never her mother. Margaret doubted that she would even be interested in her granddaughter. Margaret's sister, Sarah had always been her mother's favorite, and she already had three children of her own who were the apples of their grandmother's eye.

There was another crash of thunder and Margaret whimpered; it sounded so much closer. Margaret looked down at Felicity and noticed she was asleep. She cautiously stood up and carried her back into the bedroom; placing a gentle kiss on her cheek before lying her down.

There was a knock on the door and Margaret curiously walked to the door.

"Who the hell wants to talk to me at eleven o'clock?" she mumbled as she tied her robe around her. Margaret opened the door and she was instantly engulfed in a tight embrace. At first she was too stunned to move, but she quickly regained her composure and stomped heavily on the man's shoe. He yelped and Margaret pushed him away.

"What gives Hot Lips? Can't your husband give you a hug?" Margaret gasped and then smiled brightly and grabbed his hands, pulling him into her apartment.

"I am so sorry." She stammered. "Oh god Hawkeye, I can't believe it's you! When did you get back?"

Hawkeye chuckled slightly as he surveyed the one-roomed apartment. He was shocked at how small it was. I was almost the same size of her old tent, and the condition wasn't as good. He sat down on a worn, threadbare couch and Margaret followed.

"I flew in yesterday; well I guess it was this morning, around midnight."

"You must be tired, why don't you…"

"I'm fine," he interrupted. "I fell asleep on the way here." Margaret smiled and looked at her hands, resting on her lap. Now she could not think of anything to say to him.

"Did you get the pictures I sent you of Felicity?" she asked suddenly.

Hawkeye nodded but said nothing. Margaret studied him carefully. His hair had more streaks of grey than the last time she saw him. His face was more pensive and care-worn; something in his eyes she could not read. Their sparkle and shine had gone and they looked flat and dull.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He smiled slightly and nodded but still said nothing. Exasperated, Margaret stood up and held out her hand. He stood up and accepted it and she led him into the bedroom.

"This is Felicity," she whispered quietly to Hawkeye. She turned to look at him and was surprised to find that he looked terrified. She shrugged it off and turned to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead. When she straightened, she was surprised to see that Hawkeye had left the room.

When she walked into the other room, she saw Hawkeye seated on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Right after she was born something happened with you; what was it?" Margaret's tone was firm and cold. She was upset that Hawkeye was keeping something from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hot Lips." He responded; his voice sounded cool and detached.

"You do too know what I'm talking about. You hardly ever wrote to me and you ignored anything I ever said about Felicity. Oh, and don't call me Hot Lips!" Margaret was turning red and she crossed her arms, waiting for his reply.

Hawkeye stood up and walked over to her, stopping foot in front of her. "How can you blame me for not writing you? All of your letters were filled with news about your precious child! Do you want to know the truth? It made me sick every time I had to read another one of you letter filled with news about your daughter!"

Margaret's face had now turned a deep red and her icy blue eyes were burning with anger. "Get the hell out!" she screamed.

Hawkeye laughed mockingly and seated himself on top of her table. "Need I remind you Margaret that I am paying for this apartment and all of this furniture?"

Margaret's face turned white although she was still shaking with fury. She turned and marched into the bedroom, throwing clothing and personal items into a small suitcase. She emerged with the packed suitcase, a diaper bag, and a crying child.

"Where are you going?" Hawkeye asked, exasperated.

Margaret did not respond, she simply walked out of the apartment, down the stairs and into the pouring rain. She groaned as she realized it was still raining; but she refused to relent. She wrapped Felicity in another blanket and held her close. She quickly ran through the rain towards the small train station. It was not far and she reached it quickly. She hurriedly paid for a ticket to Maine and sat down on a hard bench.

Felicity began to cry again and Margaret stood up and began to pace the room. Margaret shivered at another crash of thunder. She regretted getting so upset but there was not a chance she was going back now.

It was three hours until the train left and Margaret was, wet, cold, and exhausted. Felicity quickly fell asleep again and Margaret sat down only to jump back up as she spotted Hawkeye through the window, walking towards the station. She grabbed her bags and dashed to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She did not care if he came to apologize. She was furious with him for treating her the way he did, there was not a chance in the world she would talk to him now.


	10. Chapter 10

Margaret stood on the front porch of a small house, situated snugly between woods and rocky cliffs overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. The door opened slowly and Margaret smiled awkwardly.

"Good grief Margaret you look terrible; come in." Daniel smiled, took her bags and she followed him inside the house.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he took Felicity out of her arms. He had only seen Felicity once before; while Margaret was still in the hospital. He treated her like his own granddaughter. Margaret leaned up against the wall and tried to decide what to tell him. She was not even sure why she had come.

"Hawkeye…um…he," Margaret stopped talking and let Daniel lead her to a chair. She sank into the cushions gratefully and looked at Daniel. He looked remarkably like his son, especially his eyes. Margaret recalled how those same eyes had glared hatefully at her the night before and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hawkeye was at my apartment last night." She whispered. Margaret watched Daniel curiously. He did not act the least bit surprised by her last statement.

"Something was wrong and he wouldn't tell me what it was and then we started fighting and…" Daniel laughed slightly and Margaret stared at him. What was wrong with him?

"Margaret you look very tired; why don't you go take a shower and get some sleep." He suggested kindly. Margaret nodded; she was too tired to try to explain everything to him.

Daniel picked up her suitcase, still holding Felicity in his other arm and led her up the stairs. He showed her a spare room, and pointed out where the towels were.

"I'll be downstairs with this little one if you need anything." Margaret nodded and headed for the bathroom. She quickly stripped off all her damp clothes and climbed into the shower. She stayed in only ten minutes; she would have liked to taken longer but she was afraid she would fall over if she did not get sleep soon. She dried her hair and pulled on her robe before shuffling across the hall to the guest bedroom. She collapsed onto the bed.

A soft ocean breeze drifted in through the window, the curtains fluttering gently. Margaret sighed and smiled slightly. Right as she was drifting to sleep, she heard angry voices outside of the window. She ignored it for a moment but then she recognized one of the voices as Daniel's. She pried herself off the bed, walked quietly to the window, and pulled the curtains aside. Two figures were walking away from the house, as they were arguing. The instant Margaret saw them she recognized the second man as Hawkeye.

She rolled her eyes and groaned, crossed the room, and lay back on the bed, closing her eyes she tried to block out the worry of her uncertain future.

* * *

Margaret awoke suddenly and rolled over onto her stomach. She felt sick and she was sweating profusely. She shakily stood up and got dressed. She was so tired of the nightmares.

It was dark outside; Margaret guessed it to be around nine o'clock. Margaret glanced in frustration at her hair; she had been too tired to do anything with it and now it was a curly, tangled, mess. She ran a comb through it and headed downstairs.

Hawkeye stood up nervously when Margaret walked into the living room. Daniel stayed seated as he was holding a sleeping Felicity; invited her to sit beside him but instead Hawkeye walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on," he said gently. Margaret remained silent, wondering at his change of attitude. He led her outside and they began to walk towards the cliffs, Hawkeye still held her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk last night." He said finally. Margaret made no comment; waiting for him to explain himself.

"On the fourth of July we had a celebration at the beach. On the way back…" he sighed and shook his head. "Well, I caused a woman to kill her baby. I went a little crazy for a while."

They had reached the cliffs and Hawkeye sat down on the grass, letting his legs hang over the edge. Margaret sat down beside him, horrified at what he had just said. What was he talking about? What happened?

Hawkeye twisted his body so he was looking at her face. "Felicity is beautiful Margaret but it's just hard for me…" He sighed and shook his head as he stood up. He began to walk back towards the house but Margaret jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"Hawkeye I don't know what happened but I want to help."

He smiled and Margaret noticed the old familiar twinkle spark into his eyes. "Well I can think of something that would help…," he said suggestively.

Margaret smiled brightly, she was glad to see the Hawkeye she knew back again. "Not a chance." She replied firmly. They both laughed and Margaret allowed Hawkeye to wrap an arm loosely around her shoulder.

"Come on Hot Lips, let's get you some food." Margaret smiled and they headed back to the house. Margaret was still worried about him but she knew that as long as she could keep him open he would be fine.

* * *

Hawkeye watched Margaret carefully as she bit into the sandwich he had made her. She looked up and nodded approvingly.

"You're right; you do have talent." He smiled but said nothing. Instead, he studied her as she ate. She looked so different from what he remembered. Her hair was a much darker, more natural shade of blonde and surprisingly her features seemed to soften. He supposed it was because she had gained a little weight but he thought she looked lovely.

Daniel had gone to bed, leaving Margaret and Hawkeye alone to talk. Felicity was asleep, lying on blanket in the middle of the floor.

Margaret noticed Hawkeye staring at her and she raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "What do you want?" she teased.

"Why are you always so suspicious?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"Because you have a dirty mind." Margaret replied quickly. Hawkeye shrugged and smiled.

"I come by it honestly." He said jokingly. Margaret laughed; it was true. From what she knew about Daniel he seemed liked he was exactly like his son.

"I don't know how your mother put up with you two." Margaret said while laughing. She regretted it the moment it was out of her mouth. She was forever speaking before she thought and it always got her in trouble.

Hawkeye tried to smile but Margaret could almost see the melancholy thoughts creping into his mind.

"You would have liked her." He said simply. Margaret nodded and awkwardly stared at her sandwich.

"I'm glad you're here Margaret." She nodded uncomfortably and Hawkeye continued. "You will stay for a while wont you?"

"I don't know Hawk…"

"Please? I'd like someone to talk to and my dad just wouldn't understand." He said seriously. Margaret looked up in shock; she was not sure if she had ever heard Hawkeye speak so honestly about his feelings. She knew what he meant; they had gone through hell together and survived, no one else would be able to understand the scars that they still carried with them.

"Yeah, I'll stay." Hawkeye smiled and stood up. He quickly jogged up the stairs. "'Night Major-Baby." He called. Margaret smiled and finished her sandwich before gathering up Felicity and heading up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Quietly, Margaret slipped on her housecoat and stumbled through the house until she found the back door. She could not fall asleep; well maybe she could have but lately sleep terrified her. Every night she would wake up in a cold sweat, with painful memories right behind her. Tonight was no different.

Silently Margaret slipped out of the house and just started walking. After about fifteen minutes, she found herself at the top of the cliffs. She seated herself on the ground, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"What are you doing here?" a man's voice caused Margaret to jump. She whirled around and was greeted by an equally surprised Hawkeye.

"Damn it Pierce; stop doing that!" she muttered in annoyance. Hawkeye held out his hand and she accepted it and he began to lead her towards the woods.

"What happened in Korea?" Margaret asked quietly. She knew it upset him to talk about it but it was driving her crazy not knowing what occurred.

"We were on our way back from a fourth of July celebration in Inchon. On the way back we stopped to pick up some wounded men; they warned us of a patrol coming our way so we pulled the bus off the road to hide it. There was a Korean woman on the bus with her baby. The baby just wouldn't stop crying." Hawkeye's voice was rising with emotion and Margaret did not know what to do.

"She smothered it." Hawkeye's voce quickly went flat and barely above a whisper. "She killed her own baby."

Hawkeye took a shaky breath and then continued. "I went crazy; literally. My mind wouldn't let me believe that someone would kill their own child." He looked at her, begging her to try to understand. Margaret impulsively wrapped an arm around his waist.

Hawkeye sighed and put his arm around her shoulders. "You're a good friend Hot Lips." Margaret smiled; the nickname had stopped bothering her long ago.

"Well here we are." Hawkeye announced. Margaret looked up in surprise; she had not known he had been leading her anywhere in particular.

"I don't see anything." She replied as she peered through the darkness.

"That's because it's not on the ground," he laughed while pointing upward. Margaret lifted her head and saw a relatively large tree house situated directly above them.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed her hand and led to a tree that had several boards nailed into the trunk, forming a ladder.

"You can't be serious!" Margaret exclaimed. Hawkeye only looked amused as she shook her head resolutely. "No way; not a chance."

Hawkeye smiled in a coaxing manner and Margaret again shook her head. "No Hawkeye! I am not going to let you drag me up into some ancient, rotting tree house!"

"You know Margaret," he began slyly, a devilish look entering his eyes. "I seem to recall a time in a certain hut when I helped you quite a bit. As I remember it, you…"

"Oh shut up." Margaret snapped as she pulled herself onto the first plank of wood. After a shaky start, Margaret managed to pull herself onto the platform. She leaned, wearily against a tree branch as Hawkeye quickly made his way up to her.

"Now what did you drag me up here for?" she asked in annoyance. Hawkeye pointed behind her and she gasped when she saw the moon high above the shimmering water.

"I made sure my dad built it high enough so I could see the ocean." Margaret smiled and turned her body so she could rest her back.

"It's pretty Hawk."

Hawkeye invited her to sit next to him. Margaret debated for a moment, unsure if she should but finally relented and leaned comfortably into his arms.

"My dad built this for me right before my mom died." Margaret nervously gnawed on her lips before working up enough nerve to speak.

"How did she die?"

Hawkeye smiled sadly and shook his head. "My dad said she was going in for some tests and before I knew it she was gone." Hawkeye chuckled cynically and continued. "Then when I was in medical school they were teaching us about psychological problems and they took us to a large institute in southern Maine. We were analyzing patients and trying to discern what their problems were. One of the patients was my mother."

Margaret looked at him in shock and he shrugged. "I asked one of the doctors there to keep me informed on her case. She died a few months back; she was hit by a car."

Margaret sighed and leaned against him. She could not believe that he had known all these years, what a horrible burden to deal with.

"Do you want to know the worst part?" he asked; Margaret nodded. "She did not even recognize me." Hawkeye sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. He looked up and smiled, wanting to change the subject.

"You never told me why you were out here in the first place." Hawkeye prompted.

"Neither did you," she reminded. Margaret really did not feel like explaining her dreams to him right now.

"Alright, I'll go first. I didn't want to go to sleep because I'm tired of dreaming."

Margaret chuckled nervously, that was terribly close to what she was feeling.

"Your turn," Hawkeye teased as he poked her side. Margaret glared at him and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Same as you." She said lightly.

"You can't steal my answer!" he laughed. He looked at her and saw that she was avoiding his gaze and he grew serious. "Do you think they will ever go away?"

"I don't know Hawk." Margaret sighed and frowned. "Sometimes I feel so alone because no one understands what I've been through."

"You're not alone." Hawkeye assured her as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm always going to be here for you."

Margaret shook her head in frustration and began to stand up. He did not understand; she needed more than just a friend. What would happen if she needed him in another five years but he was happily married? Margaret did not think any wife would take kindly to her husband comforting another woman.

As Margaret stood up Hawkeye grabber her hand. "Stay with me?" he asked. Margaret shook her head but he persisted. "Please? The sun will be up soon and I don't want to wait it out alone."

Margaret could not refuse. How often had she been alone at night, wishing she had someone nearby until morning? She sat back down beside him and laid her head against his shoulder. They sat silent and motionless until their weary eyes slowly began to droop shut. By the time the sun rose behind them, they were fast asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Hawkeye woke up slowly as the hot August sun beat on his back. He moaned and tried to shake the cobwebs from his head. His right arms had fallen asleep and he tried to stretch it but something was pinning it down. He looked to his right and smiled at the mop of curly, blonde hair. He ran his fingers through her tangled hair; he had never seen it this curly before, he liked it. Impulsively he gently kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Margaret," he whispered as he shook her gently. "Time to wake up." He said cheerfully as he shifted her body around.

Margaret moaned and swatted away his hand. Hawkeye chuckled and shook her again. "Go to hell." She muttered angrily. Hawkeye shrugged and stood up. He casually stretched his arms and then walked to the other end of the platform.

"Sorry folks there are wounded; choppers in ten minutes." Hawkeye shouted, imitating the all-too-familiar voice over the PA system at the 4077th.

Margaret pushed herself up and looked around her in bewilderment.

"Sorry about that Hot Lips," he said as he walked back to her and helped her up. "But I'm hungry and I want to go home."

Margaret nodded sleepily and ran her fingers through her hair. "What time is it?"

"I'm not too sure, my guess is around ten." He helped her climb down and they slowly began to walk back to the house.

"How did you sleep?" he asked cheerfully.

Margaret glared at him as she yawned. "Since when are you a morning person?"

Hawkeye laughed. "Since I do not have to wake up to bloody kids that resemble jig-saw puzzles. Now answer my question; how did you sleep?"

"Fine."

"No nightmares?"

"No nightmares," She confirmed.

Hawkeye smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Good; me neither. I guess you're my good luck charm." He laughed and Margaret uncomfortably shook off his arm and quickly walked ahead of him towards the house.

Margaret entered the house, sweaty and out of breath. Daniel looked up from his seat at the kitchen and frowned. Margaret blushed and asked if Felicity was up yet. Daniel motioned to the living room and Margaret hurriedly dashed into the other room just as Hawkeye burst inside.

Daniel stood up and glared at Hawkeye before walking outside. Confused, Hawkeye followed his dad.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Daniel asked angrily.

"What did I do?" Hawkeye asked in puzzlement.

"Where were you all night?"

Hawkeye rolled his eyes. "Why are you treating me like a kid? I am a grown man and my private life is not any of your business!"

"It is when you are living under my roof!"

Hawkeye stared at his father, puzzling over his strange behavior. "When did you start caring about who I sleep with?" Hawkeye realized what he said and corrected himself.

"That's beside the point Dad; I didn't even sleep with her! I was showing her around!"

Daniel sighed and softened his tone. "That does not matter Son; I want you to stay away from her."

Margaret heard the two men shouting and she silently picked up Felicity and headed for the open window.

"Margaret is one of my best friends, why would I stay away from her?"

Felicity began to fuss and Margaret quickly hushed her and moved away from the window, but not out of earshot.

"Damn it Benjamin! Why can't you understand? Margaret has been through a hell of a lot this past year and she has a new-born to boot!"

"I have been through a hell of a lot too you know. Besides, the fact that she has a newborn is even more reason why I should stick around! She needs friends!"

"Not you," Daniel said determinedly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes!"

"Margaret does not need a man like you around. You are my son and I love you but I have seen you hurt too many women."

Hawkeye stepped closely to his father and stared him in the eyes. "I wouldn't hurt her for anything in the world." He seethed.

Daniel sadly shook his head. "Not intentionally, no…" he sighed and continued. "Hawkeye I just don't want her to get hurt, so if you won't stay away from her I am going to have to ask her to leave."

Margaret quickly ran up the stairs, ignoring any further words between the men. She pulled her suitcase down from the closet and quickly threw in her things. She struggled downstairs, juggling her suitcase, Felicity, and a diaper bag. She hurried out of the house and headed down the road. From what she saw the other night, it was a relatively short walk into town. However, it was a difficult walk because of the thick mud, a result of the heavy rain.

Almost fifteen minutes later Hawkeye pulled up beside her in his father's old Chevy truck.

"Hop in," he said, throwing open the passenger door. Margaret shook her head resolutely and Hawkeye stopped the truck, jumped out, pried her suitcase from her hands, and threw it in the back of the truck.

"Hop in," he repeated firmly. Margaret sighed and climbed into the truck. Hawkeye walked around to the other side of the truck and scrambled in. He sat for a moment, staring at the steering wheel and then he looked over at Margaret.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" he asked solemnly.

Margaret shrugged, "Enough for me to leave before I was asked to."

"Margaret, you have to know I would never do anything to…"

"I know Hawkeye," she interrupted. "I think it is just best for me to go."

Hawkeye sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Is there any chance I could talk you…"

"No Hawkeye," she answered gently. "Thank you for everything, but no."

Hawkeye nodded and started the truck. They rode silently to the train station and Hawkeye helped her to the ticket counter and purchased her a ticket.

The train did not leave for another twenty minutes so Margaret settled in at a bench and Hawkeye sat beside her.

"You don't have to wait," Margaret said uncomfortably.

"Yes I do," he responded seriously, as he wrapped an arm around her. Margaret leaned into him.

"You will visit me wont you?" she asked, reminding Hawkeye of a lonely child.

"Of course I will; how could I forget about my favorite wife?" He said teasingly.

Margaret frowned. "You know we still have to…"

"I know," Hawkeye silenced her. "We will figure something out."

They sat silently until a bell rang, signaling that passengers could now board. Margaret stood up and Hawkeye grabbed her shoulder.

"Can I say goodbye to Felicity?" he asked nervously.

"Are you sure?" she asked in surprise.

"No, I am not sure; but can I?"

Margaret nodded and Hawkeye uncertainly reached for the tiny child. His hands trembled as he held her. Felicity opened her eyes and smiled, reaching for Hawkeye's face. Hawkeye slowly felt his nervousness melting away and he smiled.

"Hi angel," he whispered. His voice was hoarse and he did his best to hide it. "Take care of your mom for me alright?"

Felicity cooed in response and Hawkeye quickly kissed her forehead before handing her back to Margaret in relief.

"Goodbye Hot Lips." He smiled and walked quickly towards the truck as Margaret boarded the train.

"Oh Margaret," Margaret turned around to see Hawkeye hurrying back to her. He stopped right in front of her and chuckled nervously. "I forgot something," he explained nonchalantly.

Margaret naively looked up at him questioningly. "Oh, what did you…?"

She was cut off as Hawkeye leaned into to her and kissed her gently on the lips. By the time he broke the kiss he was already halfway to the truck. Margaret stared after him and he waved. Margaret hurried inside and sat down. She leaned up against the seat, clutching Felicity tightly. She closed her eyes in an attempt to control the emotions rising up inside of her.


	13. Chapter 13

Margaret opened the door to her apartment and wearily placed her sleeping infant in her crib. Margaret sat on her bed, desperately wishing she could sleep for the next month. Instead, she pulled herself up and quickly unpacked before walking across the hall.

"Hey Jenna," Margaret greeted as her friend opened the door.

"Margaret, where have you been?" Jenna asked in surprise as she invited Margaret inside.

"I was visiting a friend," Margaret replied evasively. "I can't stay, Lissy is asleep. You told me that your mother was going to be moving in with you to watch the kids?" Margaret was incredibly tired and wanted to get to the point.

Jenna nodded. "Well I was wondering if she could watch Felicity also. I would pay her of course." Margaret anxiously awaited her friends answer, she hated the idea of leaving Felicity with someone she hardly knew, but she did not have a choice. She could not depend on Hawkeye forever.

Jenna looked at Margaret in shock. "You're getting a job?"

"Margaret nodded," Yeah, I'm going to be handing in my resume in the morning."

"Does this have anything to do with that man who showed up here?" she asked curiously.

Margaret blushed deeply and shook her head, muttering about the d_amn walls. _"Can your mother watch Felicity?" Margaret asked again.

Jenna sighed and nodded, "I suppose so. I'll have to ask her of course but I don't see why she wouldn't."

Margaret smiled and sleepily rubbed her eyes. "Thanks Jenna," she mumbled before quickly walking back into her apartment.

* * *

"Margaret wait, I want to speak with you." Margaret paused and turned to face the Doctor.

"Hello James," Margaret greeted; hurriedly pasting on her "Hot Lips" smile.

The Doctor did not have a chance. He laughed nervously and began wringing his hands. "Miss Houlihan I was wondering if you could accompany me to the charity ball this Saturday?"

"I'd love to!" she gushed. "What time will you pick me up?"

"Seven," the poor man mumbled. Margaret smiled and nodded, and quickly jotted down her new address on a piece of paper.

"I'll see you at seven!" Margaret had been flirting shamelessly with Dr. James Watson for the past two months. He was single and well to do and that was all that mattered to Margaret.

* * *

Margaret nervously bit her lip as she held the phone to her ear. "Damn it Hawkeye, pick up the phone."

"Hello?"

"Oh hello Daniel," Margaret groaned inwardly, she did not feel like talking to Daniel. "Is Hawkeye around?" she asked quickly before he could start talking.

"No he isn't. Ben has his own place now; let me give you the number." Margaret wrote down the number and quickly said goodbye.

She hung up and quickly dialed the number Daniel gave her.

"Hawkeye?"

"Margaret!" he exclaimed. Margaret cringed, he sounded a bit too eager. "How are you doing?"

Margaret rolled her eyes and ignored his question. "Hawkeye I went by my friends office today, he's a lawyer. I filled out my half of the divorce papers and then I sent them to you. I'd like you to fill them out as soon as possible."

The other line went silent for a time and then she heard Hawkeye nervously clear his throat.

"Uh well I'll be going out of town for two weeks tonight; but I'll sign them when I get back."

"Fine, goodbye Hawkeye." Margaret hung up quickly and groaned. She did not know what she was going to do if James found out about Hawkeye.

* * *

Margaret hurriedly slipped into her dress. It was five minutes past seven and James was going to be there any second. Margaret pulled on her stocking and shoes and picked up Felicity.

"Bye sweetheart," she whispered. Felicity instantly began to whimper. "Don't cry Lissy, I'll be home soon." Felicity laid her head on her mother's shoulder and Margaret kissed her.

Margaret gathered up her things and quickly walked out the door and bumped into James.

"Oh hello James," she greeted breathlessly. "I'm all ready I just have to drop Felicity off." He nodded and kissed Felicity's head dutifully. Margaret smiled and ran up the stairs. Recently after getting her job, she moved into a larger apartment on the bottom floor. She kept Hawkeye's last two checks but never cashed them; she was not sure what she should do. She did not want Hawkeye to find out she had a job, he was sure to argue.

"Come on in Margaret!" Jenna called when Margaret tapped lightly on the door. Margaret entered and sat Felicity on the floor next to some toys.

"I can't talk he's waiting downstairs." Margaret explained to her friend and her husband who were seated on the couch.

Jenna nodded, "Sure go ahead, you wouldn't want to keep the world's biggest bore waiting." She said sarcastically.

Margaret shot her a warning glance and kissed Felicity one more time before dashing down the stairs.

* * *

Jenna groaned as someone knocked on the door. She glanced at the clock; it was much too early for it to be Margaret. She got up and opened the door. She surveyed the handsome stranger in surprise. She thought she had seen him somewhere before but she was not sure where.

"Excuse me for bothering you, I know it's late. Isn't that Margaret Houlihan's apartment?" he asked, indicating the room across the hall.

"I don't know about a Margaret Houlihan," Jenna began in confusion, "But a Margaret Pierce used to live there."

The man smiled gently. "Where is she now?"

"She has a larger apartment downstairs, apartment 106."

The man smiled his thanks and began to walk down the stairs. "She isn't there right now." Jenna called after him. "She is at a charity ball for the hospital."

Matthew, Jenna's husband came up beside her. "Can I help you sir?" he asked, somewhat protectively.

"He's a friend of Margaret's." Jenna explained.

"Would you like to come in and have a cup of coffee while you wait for her?" Matthew asked sociably.

The man smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."


	14. Chapter 14

James opened the car door for Margaret and helped her out. Margaret stepped close to him and kissed him passionately.

"I'll give you my answer on Monday." She promised. James smiled and climbed back into the car. Margaret climbed the stairs feeling very satisfied with herself. She had managed to squeeze a proposal out of that pitiful man in less than three months. She felt a little guilty for using him but Felicity needed to grow up with a father. Margaret knew she could not raise her alone.

She knocked quietly on Jenna's door and Matthew quickly opened the door.

"Hello Margaret," Margaret peered inside the apartment in shock. Hawkeye was seated on the couch holding her sleeping child in his arms. Margaret just stared at him while he rose and picked up Felicity's diaper bag and said goodnight and thank you to Matthew and Jenna. He guided Margaret down to her apartment and waited silently until she unlocked the door.

Hawkeye took Felicity into her room and laid her in the crib. When he returned Margaret was sitting on the couch, arms folded, glaring hatefully at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked icily. "I thought you were going out of town."

"I am out of town aren't I?" he asked teasingly. Margaret said nothing and he sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about the divorce."

He sighed when he saw Margaret would not budge; she continued to silently stare at him while he continued.

"Margaret I do not understand why, out of the blue, you suddenly ask for a divorce. I thought I was going to help…"

"Hawkeye I thank you for all of your help but I need to get on with my life." Margaret hastily interrupted. She rose and walked over to a small desk, pulling two checks out.

"Here," she said handing the slips to him. "These are your last two rent checks."

Hawkeye stared at the pieces of paper in his and then to Margaret, confusion covering his face.

"I got a job two moths ago and I will be quitting in another two months after I am married." Margaret said quickly. She closed her eyes not wanting to see Hawkeye's reaction.

"You're getting married?" Margaret opened her eyes and saw hurt etched into every part of his face.

"Dr. James Watson proposed tonight and I plan to accept." She stated matter-of-factly. Hawkeye nodded and shrugged on his coat. It was three weeks until Thanksgiving and it was bitterly cold.

"I'll stick around until Monday to sign those papers." Hawkeye said softly as he opened the door and quickly shut it behind him.

Margaret sank back onto the couch, wrapping her arms around her body; she felt so cold. She leaned back, resting her head on the back of the couch and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Margaret woke up and looked around in bewilderment. She was alone in a field, shellfire going off around her. She screamed and curled up in a ball as smoke and dust rose up around her. She looked up momentarily and saw Hawkeye holding his arms out to her, beckoning her to come. Instead, she got up on her knees and looked behind her where she saw Frank. She quickly crawled to him but he disappeared the second she reached him. She looked around again; Hawkeye was still standing there, arms outstretched. Next to him was Donald, holding another girl. Margaret got up and began to run to Donald, but when she reached him, he simply laughed at her and walked off with the other woman.

Hawkeye reached out to her and held for a moment but Margaret quickly pulled herself away. She sat down on the grass and began to cry. She looked up again and saw James but he disappeared before even had a chance to get to her feet. Finally, she turned to Hawkeye who was still standing there, reaching out to her. She slowly walked towards him, her head hanging in shame. He began to walk towards her and just as Margaret reached for him, a bomb crashed between them, knocking Margaret off her feet.

When she stood up, she saw Hawkeye lying on the grass; his body covered in blood. She tried to run to him but the grass beneath her feet turned to blood and she began to sink. She screamed for help but there was no one there. Soon she was drowning in the blood, she could feel her lungs burning for air, and yet she was unable to swim.

* * *

Margaret jerked awake at the sound of Felicity crying. She jumped off the couch and ran for her daughter. She picked her up and began crooning comforting words into her ear. Margaret took a shaky breath, trying to shake of the effects of her dream.

Margaret grabbed some crumpled bills off her desk and dashed out of her apartment. She ran a block down the street, and entered the town's only hotel.

"Is there a Benjamin Pierce staying here?" she asked breathlessly.

The tired receptionist looked down at a sheet of paper on the desk and nodded. "Room 102," she mumbled. Margaret headed down the hall, stopped at the second room, and knocked loudly. There was no answer and Margaret banged desperately on the door. There was still no answer and she tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked.

She entered the room and sat down on a small, lumpy, chair, trying her best to comfort her crying daughter.

* * *

Hawkeye sat wearily on a hard-backed chair in the corner of the bar. He finished his scotch and stood up. He was not sure where he was going but he certainly did not want to go back to his room. He aimlessly walked up and down the town's dark streets for almost an hour before heading back to the hotel.

He walked towards his room feeling rather depressed with Margaret's news. He wanted her to be happy but he honestly did not think she loved her fiancée. Moreover, as strange as it seemed to him, he felt as if he had lost something important.

He tried to unlock his door and frowned as he noticed he forgot to lock it. He opened the door and stared in shock as Margaret looked up at him, tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly as he rushed over to her. Margaret latched onto his arm and continued crying. Hawkeye slowly managed to pull Felicity from her arms and calm the child down.

"Shh," he crooned to both child and mother. Hawkeye kissed Felicity gently on the head and stroked her back softly.

Once Felicity stopped crying, Hawkeye turned his attention to calming her mother.

"What's wrong Margaret?" he asked, shaking her gently. Margaret stopped crying suddenly and looked up at his as if frightened.

"What am I doing?" she asked. Hawkeye sighed and scooted closer to her, pulling her head onto his shoulder.

"You do not love him do you?" Hawkeye asked quietly.

Margaret did not answer. She wiped away a few remaining tears and the spoke. "I am scared Hawkeye. I am scared of being alone."

She sighed and leaned more heavily on him. "But I think I am more scared of not being loved. I cannot marry James no matter how much simpler it would make things, because I do not love him."

Hawkeye smiled gently. "I am glad to hear that." He kissed her head softly and shifted her away from his body so he could look into her eyes. "Margaret you have always been a good friend and I was wondering if I could get your advice on something."

Margaret looked at him curiously and then rolled her eyes. "Your timing is impeccable," she stated sarcastically.

"We have similar problems you know," he began slowly. "Well, at least we did a few hours ago. You see there's this girl…"

Instantly Margaret felt as if she had been hit. She hastily tried to recover as Hawkeye picked up her hands.

"She is the most remarkable woman I have ever met. I would like to propose to her but…"

"But we need to get a divorce first." Margaret finished for him. "Am I right?"

Hawkeye smiled slightly and shrugged. "You're close; the problem is that we are already married."

Margaret rolled her eyes and pulled her hands away in aggravation. "That is what I just said! I said we…" Margaret gasped and looked up at Hawkeye.

Hawkeye picked up Margaret's hands again as she stared at her lap in embarrassment. "I promise you that you will never be alone." He lifted her right hand and kissed it. "And I promise that you will always be loved."

Margaret looked directly into his eyes and she could feel tears threatening to spill. She blinked them back and leaned forward as Hawkeye kissed her gently.

"So what is your advice?" he asked her playfully. Margaret saw that all-too-familiar gleam return to his eyes.

Margaret shrugged, playing along. "You could always try giving her a ring." She suggested playfully.

Hawkeye laughed and kissed her again. "I'll do that."


	15. Chapter 15

Well here is the last chapter folks! I was going to do an epilouge but then I decided it would be much more fun to do a few scences a year later...sooo It's the 4th of July 1954 and Hawkeye has just arrived at the Potter's farm house...

* * *

Hawkeye shifted Felicity in his arms and knocked on the door of the large farmhouse. He smiled in anticipation; it had been almost a year since he had seen any of his friends from the 4077th. He was also anxious to show off his beautiful baby girl and his wife. BJ was the only one who Hawkeye had told of his and Margaret's decision to remain married.

Sherman Potter (as he was now called) opened the door and grinned broadly, as he saw Hawkeye standing in front of him.

"Hawkeye, come in!" he greeted exuberantly. Hawkeye followed the aging man inside while laughing.

"Who else is here?" he asked quickly. Sherman ignored the question and eyed Felicity curiously.

"Who is this?" he asked, while tickling the young child. Felicity was three days away from turning one, and she was extremely friendly and animated.

"This is my daughter," Hawkeye replied, while smirking. "Her mother will be along shortly; she said she needed a shower."

"Well bust my buttons!" Sherman exclaimed. "I can't believe it! I was betting you'd be a bachelor all your life."

Hawkeye laughed and followed Sherman to the back of the house.

"BJ!" Hawkeye called enthusiastically. BJ turned at the sound of his friend's voice and he jumped up and greeted Hawkeye in a warm embrace.

"Oh god BJ, I missed you!"

"Where's Margaret?" BJ lowered his voice as he indicated Felicity.

"She'll be here soon," Hawkeye assured. Hawkeye plunged his hands into his pockets and made his way over to a picnic table. Charles looked up and smiled slightly, his arms wrapped around a young woman's shoulders. Radar smiled brightly and waved. BJ sat down beside a young, blonde woman who Hawkeye assumed to be Peg.

"Well folks," he began playfully as he sat down between Charles and the woman. "The swamp rat has arrived!"

The old friends easily began to chat about old times. Charles introduced the woman accompanying him as his wife, Janelle. They had been married two months before. Radar was now engaged, but his fiancée was still in Iowa. Max Klinger arrived a bit later with his wife Soon-Lee and their new baby girl. Three of the nurses arrived and began too gush over Felicity, and all the while Hawkeye left everyone in the dark about Margaret.

After they had all been talking for about an hour and a half, Margaret walked around the side of the house and smiled at Sherman, who was hurrying towards her.

"Margaret, I had no idea you were coming! I couldn't get a hold of you!" he exclaimed as he hugged her tightly. "Look at you!" he shook his head as he surveyed her.

Margaret laughed and drew her hands on top of her growing stomach as she began to walk towards the group at the other end of the large yard. "Hawkeye got a hold of me." She explained evasively. Sherman stared after her, puzzled by what she just said. Hawkeye never breathed a word about talking to Margaret recently.

Margaret stopped at the picnic table and cheerfully greeted everyone as they stared at her in shock. Margaret seated herself beside Hawkeye and took Felicity from his arms, the child squealing happily.

"How have you been Margaret?" Sherman asked, seating himself on the other side of her.

"I've been doing good." She said smiling. Everyone else at the table was at a loss with what to do. BJ stood up and walked over to Hawkeye whispering loud enough for everyone to hear.

"They're all pretty nosey Hawk; you better tell them before they invent their own stories." Hawkeye laughed in response and handed Felicity to his friend.

"A picture is worth a thousand words, am I right?" he asked the crowd as he pulled Margaret to her feet. Margaret laughed as Hawkeye wrapped his arms around her very pregnant stomach.

"Well here's a picture for you," Hawkeye announced as he leaned in towards his wife and kissed her passionately as their friends looked on in astonishment.


End file.
